Devour
by jaegerboys
Summary: The end of Ciel Phantomhive of Funtom starts here, with a demon devouring up every single pieces of his flesh. (tw: major gore, cannibalism (?), do not read if you're faint-hearted)


**tw: major gore**

* * *

Had he not made the contract with the demon,, would he still be alive? Would he be standing as the Ciel Phantomhive of Funtom, or would he be a bastard in the streets, prowling for food? Would he have been the Queen's most loyal Guard Dog, or would he be nobody? Would he have died even sooner? Would he... would he...

"... I cannot savour you properly if you reflect negativity in your mind, my Lord."

Fingertips caressed his pale cheeks, the thumb stroking his jaw. It oddly struck him as pleasant. Laughter flooded his mind as the irony filled in the gap. His death, his death feels pleasant...? He had long walked in the shadows, but for a death to feel such very sensational should've been a little... weird.

"Pardon me." Ciel mumbled. He closed his eyes and breathed out white wisps of fog. "Say, Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"Are you picky with your food?"

The hand caressing his cheek stopped moving, and a low chuckle escaped from the man's lips. The hand moved to caress his hair...

"I'm not a child. Unlike you are." the man - _demon _he knew as Sebastian breathed out. "But even a child... humans give anything to _devour, _to satisfy their hunger. Given a scenario where they haven't ate so long, self-cannibalism is no longer considered. Even if you give them food they most despise, they will empty their plates before you could blink." the hand slowly moved towards his neck. "So, what do you think a _demon _would be, when they haven't ate in days? Months? Centuries?"

"They wouldn't be picky."

"There you go, you answered your own question." Sebastian smiled. "Although luckily, your soul would seem to be the most delicious meal I'd ever taste, since my own creation..." his smirk stretched further. "Despair, regret, anger... fear..." he licked his lips. "Oh, I feel _very _lucky, _bocchan_. Most demons only eat the weak, and weak souls who live in the gutters taste awful, _awful_... And you are Ciel Phantomhive of the Funtom Company, with a bloodstained past, lots of regrets, despair... Despair... _Hatred_." he licked his cheek, and Ciel could feel his warm tongue gliding against his skin. "And thirteen is just the exact age where the soul is the most ripest..."

"... So, status does matter, too..." Ciel mumbled.

"Humans think that they become equal when they go past through the gates of the dead. No one is rich, no one is poor..." Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, your race is most _fascinating, _bocchan."

Teeth sunk into his jaws just below his cheek, and blood poured out from the punctures. The set of bones skewered the flesh and the warm tongue lapped up the crimson liquid.

Ciel laughed.

"It hurts, it hurts..." Ciel laughed. The flesh that covered his bottom jaw was gone, partially with his cheek. "It hurts, so, _so _much..."

Tears trickled down from his eyes as he laughed. "Ow, ow, ow..."

Sebastian ripped off the flesh from his jaw and chewed, his lips smeared in blood. The bones of the jaw were now potruding from the ugly flesh inside.

"Tell me, _Sebastian Michaelis_." Ciel gasped, chuckling. "H-How... how do I taste?"

"You taste wonderful, _bocchan_." Sebastian savoured the piece of his master. "Nothing, _nothing _like I've ever ate before..."

"Then, satisfy your hunger and enjoy your meal." Ciel laughed. "I am, yours, after all..."

"With pleasure."

Ciel Phantomhive tasted wonderful, _wonderful_... No other soul compared to this one. The hatred ripened up the flesh and the anger reddened and crisped it perfectly, and he could feel anger spurting out of his veins along with his blood.

Sebastian single-handedly slid off his clothes past his shoulders, and sank his teeth into his tender flesh. Ciel cried out, choking between his scream and his laughter as his butler chewed up his shoulder, tearing the flesh from above as blood trickled down his pale frame. From the bitten corners of the poor shoulder, Sebastian held into one side and dragged outwards towards his arm, making a long strip of flesh. He was hungry, _hungry. Devour him. Devour Ciel Phantomhive. _ Blood spouted onto his face but he chewed like a savage wolf. No other meal had tasted so much _better _than this. Truly, the _bocchan _he had served for years tasted delicious. All of his hard work paid off, and the loss of his arm was worth everything. He's devouring his beautiful master, an impatient child...

Sebastian licked his lips as he processed further down his arm, eating bits of flesh and swallowing the red liquid spurting out of it. There had been no time where he enjoyed such a meal. Any other demon would've been envious of him.

Ciel Phantomhive hacked blood from his lips, his blue eyes flickering with pain and excitement. His death. His death that he had dreamt, for nights! And it felt so pleasant. _Eat up, Sebastian. _he urged. _Eat me while I still choke in my own tears. Eat me, devour me with relish..._

There was a cracking sound, and the arm twisted upwards.

"T-That was..." Ciel laughed. "My bone..."

The white solid, however, gone past the demon's throat without difficulty. Crunching sounds echoed the lonely place as Sebastian consumed his bones, and Ciel could see past his lips that his teeth were now stained red of his blood.

"I am surprised." Ciel choked. "Am I supposed to be dead, already? The blood loss... I mean, I am _already _dead, but..."

Sebastian swallowed the bones, and he smiled. "The heart, is the soul." he poked his ribs. "I intend to save the heart for the last, because it's the most _delicious_..."

The demon grabbed his other shoulder and twisted, Ciel crying out in agony. There was a snapping sound, and Sebastian yanked it off with ease, and the blood sprayed to the side of the bench. Ciel coughed again, his lungs overexerting with blood. He watched with his very own eyes as Sebastian ate up his arm, his elbow, his hand and his fingers, all with the bones... Ciel liked to hear the crunching sound his own bones made.

"If only if you were a little bit bigger in size, you'd satisfy me for _milleniums._" Sebastian whispered. Taking of his boots and sliding off his socks, the demon bit into his foot.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow._

"Huh."

Sebastian slid off his pants and undergarments, lifting up his devoured leg. He ate up his shins, his knees, and his thighs - Sebastian took his sweet time with his thighs. He said it was the most tender part of the human body he enjoyed eating, because there's so much flesh to devour.

It wasn't long before Sebastian worked his way up, and Ciel had drowned himself in his own bloody tears. His arms and legs were gone.

_Devour me. Devour me._

With one fingernail, Sebastian dragged his fingers from his chin down to his stomach, splitting him in two. With a forceful yank, the demon tore the flesh apart to reveal all his organs, bloodied and soaked with sticky substances.

"This is, the ultimate clockwork of the human body..." Sebastian smiled. "Ever seen guts before, Ciel?"

"... Disgusting."

Sebastian smiled. "Without even one of the gears of the clock, the system would shut down immediately... However, in this case, only one gear is vital to keep the clock alive..."

He took ahold of his guts and unravelled them.

"Look, Ciel. Guts."

He ripped them off from his body and ate it up with relish, enjoying himself while Ciel watched him with eyes clouded in pain and disgust, but the smile never left his lips. Then his livers. Half of his lungs. Every organ and rib was savagely devoured, except from the lungs and the heart.

"I'm afraid this is our permanent farewell, _bocchan_." Sebastian kissed his lips.

"And so it seems." Ciel smiled, "Thank you, Sebastian. For everything."

The demon shook his head.

"I am, after all, just merely one hell of a butler." the demon bowed.

Then he took out his heart, and ripped it apart.

Ciel Phantomhive is no more, and his head toppled down to his bloody remains.

When the demon finished eating up his heart and his lungs, he picked up his former master's head. The demon looked into the dead, stiff eyes.

"Our permanent farewell..." Sebastian repeated his words, caressing what remained of Ciel. "... But the clock cannot operate with the very vital organ, of course..." the demon smiled. "But I think, I'm going to keep your head, _bocchan_."

* * *

**whoah thats a lot of eating**

**i only finished season 1 kk please dont hurt me**

**do you want a sequel or no,**

**\- caspian**


End file.
